crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt 1911
Colt 1911 is a pistol featured in CrossFire. Overview The Colt 1911 has moderate stats in its class. It has moderate accuracy and reloading speed, but with only a 7 round magazine capacity. Although it has a fairly fast firing speed and moderate damage, it has also moderate recoil. It requires 3-6 shots to kill an enemy, not counting headshots which take 1-2 shots. The 1911 has a very fast draw speed, which makes it useful as a backup gun, provided the user can land all his/her shots. Due to its balanced stats, this gun is one of two pistols that are part of competition standard weapons (the other being the Desert Eagle). Advantages *Very quick drawing time. *Quick firing. *Moderate firepower. *Fast reloading speed. *Lightweight. Disadvantages *Relatively high recoil for hit 'n' run. *Low magazine capacity. Availability Available in all CF versions. Additionally in Super Soldiers (TDM), everyone who dies within Commander's flag (purple) will automatically receive one along with appropriate ammo to attempt finishing off their opponents. It will last until the effect wears off. Variants Normal= COLT 10TH WEST.png|10th Anniversary Colt1911_Balance.png|Balance BigItemIcon 4966.PNG|Bumblebee Colt Chroma.png|Chroma Colt1911 CFS2015.png|CFS COLT_1911_GRAFFITI.png|Graffiti COLT1911-WCG.png|WCG COLT WEM.png|WEM |-| Dual= Pistol_DualCOLT.png|Dual Colt DualColt_9th.png|9th DualColt_BrassBlack.PNG|Brass Black Pistol_DualCOLT-Gold.png|Gold DualColt_Halloween2017.png|Halloween 2017 Pistol_DualCOLT-Hellfire.png|Hellfire Pistol_DualCOLT-Magma.png|Magma Pistol_DualCOLT-RDragon.png|Red Dragon DUALCOLT_ULTIMATEGOLDSMITH.png|Ultimate Goldsmith Pistol_DualCOLT-Volcano.png|Volcano Trivia Real Life *The M1911 is famous as the main sidearm of the US military from the first World War up till the end of Vietnam War era and still in active service with many branches of US Military though it was replaced in the 1980's by the Beretta M9. *Due to its popularity, M1911 (alongside with Mauser 1896) is considered as one of the most iconic sidearms of Allies. *The M1911 is widely used by over 30 countries (especially Brazil, Canada, China, Japan, South Korea & United States of America). *Originally, M1911 has been fed with .45 ACP cartridge. However, as the weapon became so popular, some countries managed to use it with different cartridges like .22, .38 Super, 9×19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, 10mm Auto, .400 Corbon, .460 Rowland, .22 LR, .50 GI, .455 Webley, 9×23mm Winchester, 7.62×25mm Tokarev,...... *The M1911 has standard capacity of 7 but it can use extended mags with 8, 9, 10, 15 or even 30 rounds. *In the game, players can notice the gun's hammer is uncocked. Being a single-action pistol, the gun shouldn't be able to fire unless the hammer is cocked first in real life. **It was corrected on the dual-wield version but only for the original models, as the new models have the gun's hammer uncocked again. *The M1911 in Crossfire is underpowered, often requiring more than 3 hits to kill enemies. In real life ballistic reports, the .45 ACP's stopping power had been proven throughout series of trials, in many wars and recent conflicts. **It was corrected on later variants, staring from Balance variant. In game *The quick drawing time and the low ammo capacity of M1911 suggest that this gun is designed as a backup weapon for finishing low health opponents when the player's primary weapon runs out, and is not meant for Pistol Only matches. *The reloading time of this gun can be shortened by tapping the LMB to directly execute a shot when the slide of the gun returns back to its ready-to-fire position, thus skipping the re-aiming animation part (something other pistols don't have), probably to accommodate its very small ammo capacity. *Strangely, both P228 and Beretta M9 use the killmark of this gun. *The wooden grip of the gun is painted brown red when equipped, while it is painted brown orange in the gun's inventory/shop image. It could be the beta model for this gun. *Many characters in CF are seen carrying an M1911 in their holster although unobtainable and unusable by players and only acts as a decoration. Most of these M1911s are holstered next to their hip or leg. **This might have inspired the Last Man Standing perks for Commander class (WM/SSTD), since the M1911 is featured during the last man standing timer. It can be assumed that the characters, after getting gunned down, lost their main equipment and reached out to this gun as a last resort to finish off their opponent before dying. Gallery M1911_Render.png|Render M1911_Sideview.png|Side view Colt 1911 HUD.png|HUD Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms